


Feminism or: Sirius can feel like a real man in any position

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: The First Wizarding War or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Start Loving my Soul [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: February 1979. Few people think it’s smart to sleep with the girlfriends of known Death Eaters. Sirius hasn’t thought extensively on the subject as he’s first and foremost a man of action, but when a diversion is needed he’ll always be the first to jump into bed with danger (again).





	Feminism or: Sirius can feel like a real man in any position

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone, pure smut. Sirius’s POV. Chronologically happens just before chapter 35 of the main story.

Once in her bedroom Sirius got out of his muggle clothes without further preamble. Ruth had sneered at them previously, but now that he was naked she let her gaze linger over his upper body contentedly, then his half-hard cock. He sat down on the bed once she’d had her fill checking him out and had begun removing her robes. 

She kept her bra and knickers on and came to his side of the bed, seating herself straddling his legs. Her breasts were in the centre of his vision, and he remembered that she’d made a big deal out of revealing them to him last time too. She was moving her hips to and fro in his lap, excruciatingly slowly, while her hands attempted to cup her breasts from underneath. They were much too large for her to get a good grip on.

Sirius made a show in return of licking his lips and clutching dramatically at the sheets beside them. He was becoming genuinely aroused, though, even though he could sense that she would not let him be in charge of anything tonight. Might be worth a try though.

“Look at the way you move, gorgeous, with your tits so big and lush and begging to be touched,” he said quietly against her cheek and made a move to stroke away a lock of strawberry blonde hair that had come loose and was resting on one of her breasts. His hand was swatted away with quite a bit of force, then she took both of his wrists and pulled them up, bending his arms behind his head. He made a happy little noise as this also meant that her breasts were pushed upwards, straining to escape and almost spilling over the edges of her bra. It was like watching a dam of some magnitude threatening to break. 

“What a bad boy you are,” she whispered huskily against his lips as she sat back down, legs spread and keeping herself just out of reach, “that’s no way to show respect, is it?”

“Beg your pardon. You have no idea how difficult it is not to touch when you look so good, though.” Sirius kept his arms in their new position, which gave her quite a view of his arm- and chest muscles. He could see her eyes going to the rune tattoo on his arm, which could spell disaster if he let her touch it. He nudged his head a little forward, eyes set on Ruth’s lips, giving her a reason to grab hold of his half-long hair to restrain him further. She pulled at it, forcing his head a little to the side as she eyed him contentedly. Clearly this was a game that suited her tastes. 

“If you behave and do as I say I’ll let you touch them in a bit,” she told him dismissively. “And this is for me, I suppose?” she continued lazily and nudged his prick with the back of her hand. It had risen to full hardness by now and bounced back quite happily to her touch. 

“Just for your pleasure,” Sirius agreed in a voice that was becoming more laboured. Next, she trailed her fingers in a tantalizing way over the length of it, featherlight movements quite at odds with her strong frame and bouncy tits. She stopped at the head, taking it teasingly between her thumb and index finger. 

“You really think it’s good enough to please me with?” she smirked. Sirius wasn’t sure what to respond now, he felt more annoyed than aroused from it, but maybe she would throw him out if he told her he wasn’t into humiliation or whatever it was she was going for? He preferably needed to keep her here for a couple of hours.

Luckily, she seemed to read his lack of reaction correctly and brushed her painted lips gently to his instead. “You’re quite big, no need to worry,” she told him with a brief smile, gave his prick a friendly pat on the head before moving her hands back to her breasts. Sirius let the arousal show anew on his face and pushed his arms back a bit more, flexing his muscles for her. She pulled the bra straps teasingly over her shoulders, one after the other, broad hips slowly gyrating over his thighs. She had a defined waist even though her belly was on the bigger side, and her movements were sexy enough for Sirius to forget any discomfort. She stopped when her arms were already half-way around her back, fingers sitting on the clasp, tits pushed forwards invitingly. 

“I’ll be a good boy for you, I promise,” Sirius told her imploringly. Ruth smiled and consented, huge, soft breasts tumbling down her frame as her bra snapped open and was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. They were quite full for being so large, and her big, puffy nipples were pointing ahead rather than down. Sirius felt his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets for real this time, the instinct to grab them overwhelming his brain to the point where he actively had to fight it. Ruth continued to smile at him as she stroked them, pressing in a little from the sides, running her hands underneath them, pushing them up as if to weigh them, running her hands between and finally ending with her fingers on her nipples, pinching and pulling them. She moaned from what appeared to be very real pleasure and teased her nipples until they were pointy and sore-looking. Sirius licked his lips several times during the display, wanting desperately to join in with his hands and mouth. His cock was leaking precum, which she was astute enough to notice. Ruth kept eye-contact with him as she raised her right hand and put her index finger in her mouth, showing him her tongue twirling over the tip inside her mouth. Then, still looking right into his eyes, she extended the wet finger and let it run over the bead of precum at the head of his neglected cock. Sirius moaned desperately, but she wasn’t giving him more. She pulled away the finger and rubbed it slowly over one of her hard, attention-seeking nipples. Sirius stared pleadingly at her, making his best puppy eyes at her. She put the finger into her mouth and sucked thoughtfully on it, then shuffled forwards, agonizingly slowly, breasts dancing so very close to Sirius’s face, but not quite close enough.

“Clean it up,” she told him commandingly as she was right in his face. Sirius sighed dramatically in relief and leaned in. 

He had extracted his arms from behind his head by now, and as she hadn’t told him he couldn’t touch while he ‘cleaned’ her, he cupped the breast in question gently with two hands and raised it to his mouth. He licked her carefully around the outside of the areola as she moaned somewhere over his head. His hands were attempting a very slow, gentle massage of the breast, which served to press the softness into his face, scratching on his stubble which she seemed to enjoy. He finally pulled back to make a show out of touching her nipple, and she looked down magnanimously and kept eye-contact with him as he first swiped his tongue over the pebbled nub, tasting precum, then took it fully into his mouth. 

“What a well-behaved little thing you are,” she told him teasingly, and he could feel her hand tracing his cock again. “You suck on that and I might give you another treat.”

Sirius sucked carefully and tried to touch her nipple simultaneously with his tongue. This elicited plenty more groans that turned into whimpers and keens and even a rough tug on his prick. He moaned happily and continued tirelessly with his task. At this rate he'd have no problems keeping her in until the mission was over. 

“Lie down on your back,” she told him when he had served both breasts to her satisfaction. She got up from his lap and watched him reposition himself in the middle of the bed, prick resting hard and flushed on his stomach. He really wanted her to touch it properly now. 

Instead, Ruth stepped onto the bed on steady feet and removed her knickers whilst towering over him. Sirius raised his hand onto his stomach, wondering if she would let him touch himself. 

“You and your poor little cock,” she told him in mock sympathy. “Absolutely dying to get off, aren’t you love? But I need to come first, do you understand me?”

Sirius nodded and put his hand back on the rumpled sheets. “Can I please make you come?” he asked in mock politeness, matching her tone.

“Let’s see what you can do,” she agreed sweetly and moved to stand right over his face. He had an incredible view as she sank down to her knees, stopping an inch or two above his mouth. Sirius let his hands come up to encircle her luscious thighs which served as a signal for her to sit down all the way. He moaned loudly in appreciation, vibrations making her squirm and shove herself more forcefully onto his mouth. He let her use him like that for a bit, she was playing with her tits again, they were bouncing around attractively, and he could do little else while mouthing at her than watch what was right above him. Once she stilled, he readjusted them so that he could lick her clit, which he then spent what felt like half an hour doing. Not that he was complaining, the view was incredible, as were the noises she made, and he did love doing this. It was just that his own genitals continued to be ignored, and as he was generally turned on by giving oral sex he stayed painfully hard throughout. Ruth was also a heavy woman, certainly the heaviest Sirius had found himself in this position with. 

On a whim he finally tried sucking on her clit rather than licking it, and that turned out to be a gamechanger. Her shouts of ecstasy were melodic and sounded almost like song, her thighs trembled deliciously around him and she rode out what seemed to be a very powerful orgasm by rubbing herself on his lower face, presumably enjoying the added friction afforded by his stubbly chin. He prided himself with not minding being reduced to an object, as long as it was temporary. Her moans continued for a long time and were music to his ears and further food for his aching prick. 

When she got off him she was looking curiously at his face, which he thought must look a right mess. He licked his lips. She traced his sticky chin with a finger and made him clean it, then swiped a second finger on him and stuck it in her own mouth.

“You taste so good,” he told her sincerely, a statement she took with a grin and a proud toss of her head. More strands of hair had come undone and she was beautifully flushed from her orgasm. 

“And you’re filthy,” she told him, but she sounded very pleased about it. “Go sit back where we started,” she continued, moving towards the edge of the bed herself. Sirius kept his hands clenched to stop himself from fisting his cock and was rewarded as soon as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ruth seated herself on a pillow between his legs and took him immediately in hand.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” she told him sweetly, warm breath ghosting over his throbbing, pulsing length, “I think you deserve a reward”. He let his breathing grow loud and heavy as he watched. She had him in a firm grip and was playfully pulling his foreskin up and down while her parted lips with the surprisingly still intact lipstick hovered no more than an inch from his cock. Then she finally looked up, cat-like green eyes wanton, and kept eye-contact with him as she kissed the swollen head of his prick. Soon there was tongue in the mix, it looked like she was giving his dick a proper snog and Sirius let mild swears and words of encouragement roll fluently off his tongue as he watched. He went quiet again once she pulled him more fully into her mouth, by now it felt too good for him to do much else than focus on keeping his hips as still as possible. She seemed more than happy to tease her gag reflex without prompting, managing to make every inch of him that didn’t fit her mouth slide down her throat. She looked absolutely debauched with her mouth full of cock, which was just about the only thought Sirius was able to have. Her cheeks bulged from the fullness, there was spittle at the corners of her mouth threatening to gush out the sides at any moment, her lipstick had smeared not just his length but everywhere around her wet mouth, and her eyes teared up when she deepthroated him leaving alluring mascara smudges around her eyes.

“I’m about to come,” he told her finally and with some urgency, she had been housing the head of his prick deep in her throat for several seconds while her throat clenched noisily again and again around him, rushing his climax forth. She pulled off him with a wicked grin on her face, then straightened so that his cock could nestle between her tits, by now covered in red blotches of stubble rash. Her hands came up at the sides and she pressed them together, slowly moving her body up and down to give him the last bit of friction and visual he needed. Sirius was firmly of the opinion that he was on the bigger side of the dick-spectrum despite her previous comment but seeing it there between two massive breasts like Ruth’s it did look like a child drowning in the Atlantic. He didn’t have time to register this thought before he was coming, shouting his release but keeping his eyes open so that he got to watch his cock spray Ruth with come. The first thick wet strand painted her collarbone and underneath her chin, the next pulsating ones splattered her jiggly tits, runny white splashes of semen on the tops of both her breasts melting down and gathering nicely around her bright pink nipples. Sirius barely had time to sigh his contentment before she was back in his lap, come-covered tits right in his face and an evil smirk on her messy mouth.

“You should always clean up after yourself,” she told him, endeavouring to keep her voice serious, batting her smudged mascara-heavy lashes at him.

Sirius bent down to the task quickly, wondering if this was something he would find off-putting as soon as he came down from his post-orgasmic haze. Ruth looked surprised as he licked a broad stripe on the side of one nipple, getting a spoonful’s worth of himself on his tongue.

“Does it turn you on, me doing this?” he asked after he had licked thoroughly around her collarbone. 

“Didn’t think you’d do it,” she countered without answering his question. 

He started on the other breast, pulling as much of the nipple and surrounding area into his mouth as he could for the sake of efficiency. She moaned and squirmed in his lap, sore from all the times her nipples had been pinched and pulled and suckled that day. He released her with a crude wet noise and then kissed the throbbing nub better as she gazed at him, something vaguely wistful, but also haughty and almost angry in her eyes. She seemed to size him up again and he hurried to lick the last of his spunk from her. 

“I couldn’t pay Rabastan to do that,” she told him, but the way she looked at him made him think it was him she was resentful of and not her intended husband.

“He’s a dickhead,” said Sirius noncommittally, keeping his quick-fire temper carefully in check. Ruth walked over to the sink and wet a flannel which she gently cleaned herself with. Sirius watched her, waiting for her retort and hoping he’d get the flannel once she was done with it. His cleansing charms sometimes came out a bit harsh. She handed him the flannel and laid down on the bed, on sheets that must have been ripe with his sweat and her come. He had cleaned up the worst from his face and groin when she finally spoke again.

“He’s too much of a man to let me be in charge,” she said, sounding sure of herself although she did not meet Sirius’s incredulous look. 

“Not enough of one to share the position, you mean,” he countered quietly but she ignored him, content with the idea that her word had been the final one on the matter. Sirius’s brain supplied him with the phrase “poor Ruth”, but he was certain she would not want to hear that, either. Instead, he started dressing, brain moving away from sex and arousal and wondering how the others had gotten on.


End file.
